warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mentor
}} Concerns *Needs proper format *Needs the Mentor and Apprintice templete filled out.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hi. I had a idea where we could make a section on this article with all the mentors and their apprintices on it. It would be hard but I' up to it and it would be very helpful for the article.Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter It's an idea, and it could be organized by Clan or book, or something. And in your siggy, please add a link to your user page. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 22:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I could help with that :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) That would be great ight, thaks! When should we start?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you take it to the World talk page to discuss it there. I'm pretty sure Lightning and Icestorm would like to know about it =) [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 17:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll go do that now.....--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I talked to them and Sky said if we wanted she made a list up before I made this article and that we were welcome to use it.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I took your idea and modified it a little bit; how does this look to everyone? --Bramble 15:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) It looks great, Thank You Bramble. How do we start filling it in?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Idea Thingie Sorry, I was typing really fast and I forgot. I was thinking by book and the by Clan like this Into the Wild: ThunderClan: Bluestar- Fireheart Lionheart- Graystripe Whitestorm- Sandpaw etc. If the cat hasn't been made a warrior by the end of the book then we leave their name as a paw. If they've been made a warrior we put their name down and leave them off the next book's list. If they switch mentors or die we add (formely) to the apprintices name. Dangerous Path: ThunderClan: Longtail-Swiftpaw (Formely) --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) No, don't add formerly if the apprentice dies, unless it is like that in allegiances. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 15:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that makes sense. Also Bramble made a templete for this idea so we are going to start working on that.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Templete? I know we are doing the mentors and apprentices template but do we need a template like we have on the cat and character articles?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:34, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean? We couldn't put the charcat template on here... it would be pointless. ✐SaNdY 10:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought, i didn't neccissarily mean the EXACT templete but modified pr something. Anyways thanks.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :What for though... Sorry if I'm being silly. ✐SaNdY 16:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You're not being silly, actually I'm not sure wwhat for though(:P). I was probably just happy because this page was getting all this work done on it and I wanted to hgelp (in some small insignificant way.......)--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Title: Mentor vs Mentors As all other pages with position are singular (e.g. Kit, Apprentice, Elder... instead Kits, Apprentices, Elders), this page should be called Mentor instead of Mentors. Waitingforspring 12:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, someone will change it. On all the pages I've created including Wolf, I've used plural and it has to be changed. Sorry about that.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 15:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Has been fixed insaneular Talk 15:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Is this true? This artical says: "Leaders usually only train the deputy's kits and other kits of important heritage." Is this true? I may be missing something, but I read almost all the books and never heard that. I''' '''did read in Into the Wild ''that Graypaw said that ''Bluestar usually only trained kits of deputies (which I think was actually proved false in later books). So, ''is ''this true? 01:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC)